Episode 5487 (21st April 2003)
Plot Steve and Karen bump into each other - neither knows what to say. Independently they admit to their friends they still love each other. It is Roy and Hayley's fourth wedding anniversary. He buys her a bracelet with tulips on it and she buys him driving lessons which Roy secretly dreads. Bev thinks Fred fancies her and is worried he might propose. Peter tells Shelley that Dev thinks Tracy is good in bed but not marriage material. Shelley is worried as she knows Tracy is expecting Dev to propose. Todd insists on talking to Gail. At first Gail refuses to listen but gradually Todd wins her round. Gail invites him for tea. Sarah is delighted when Gail apologises for flying off the handle. She says they can still see each other but they must do plenty of revision. Tony Stewart and Jason chat in the Rovers about Jason's new job. Bev holds forth at the bar about the different types of men and how you can categorise them by their drinks. Maria scowls at her in the background. Bev bets she can get the next man to walk into the pub to kiss her. It's Roy! Jason has a huge row with Eileen - he calls her a whore and she slaps him. He accuses Eileen of never giving Tony a chance. He makes her admit that Tony did once propose to her. Eileen tries to make Jason see what a lousy father Tony would have been. Jason gets his things and storms out. Eileen breaks down - she's worried that she's lost her son to Tony. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Tony Stewart - Alan Igbon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen's decision to confront Jason backfires badly, and Bev's efforts to find romance end in disaster. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,590,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Bev Unwin (about Fred Elliott): "Mind you, from what I can gather, keeping him happy's the easy part. It's keeping him at arm's-length I've got to worry about." --- Jason Grimshaw: "How d'you think that makes me feel, Mam... having you tell me dad that he can't come near? I mean, where do you get off saying stuff like that? Who d'you think you are?" Eileen Grimshaw: "Yer mother!" Category:2003 episodes